


hold my gaze and we'll be fine

by sugdensrobert



Series: imagine a world like that [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Breakup era, Homophobia, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Mentions of Blood, a what if fic, be prepared for a badly written fight, it sounds angsty but it isn't full on angst because this is still me, so there's also fluff!, violence but not specifically graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22173433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugdensrobert/pseuds/sugdensrobert
Summary: what if Aaron had walked into Robert trying to pay Jason off?
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: imagine a world like that [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675510
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	hold my gaze and we'll be fine

**Author's Note:**

> if the 28/08/17 episode had gone differently..  
> this is the result of a breakup era rewatch (don't ask). robert's obvious fear for jason and what he is capable of is something i really wanted to explore more and this fic ran away with me. i'm really not too sure what this is but i hope you enjoy anyway!:)  
> there's some violence and mentions of blood in this fic but i wouldn't say its graphic (because really i've never written a fighting scene before and i don't think its that great lmao) also jason is being jason with the way he refers to robert and aaron so please be aware of that <3

“We had a deal, you just took the money.”

“Hmm you wanna try and get it back?” He saw Jason take another step closer to Robert, if that was even possible. He saw Robert trying to straighten up, to keep looking Jason in the eye but Aaron knew Robert better than anyone and could see how the older man was trembling, he could tell he was scared. Both men hadn’t seen him yet, Aaron was standing behind the wall, just outside the actual gym room.

There was a part of Aaron that was angry at Robert for trying to intervene again, even now. But most of him wanted to protect Robert, get his husband, _ex-husband,_ away from Jason. It hurt seeing Robert near someone who caused him so much pain.

He had watched Robert suddenly disappear out of the pub and he just got this niggling feeling, after all he could read his ex-husband like a book. So not too surprisingly he had been right, saw Robert’s car when he got here, and all but ran inside- his heart pounding.

Aaron didn’t care about Jason and his threats towards him, the word _body bag_ didn’t scare him right that moment, what did scare him was Jason grabbing Robert’s face. He wasn’t having that, before he could stop himself he ran in.

“Oi get off him!” Aaron yells, taking Jason by surprise as he pulls him right back, not missing Robert’s expression, the fear so evident now. Aaron notices how taken aback Robert is, takes the opportunity to stand in between him and Jason, praying that Robert isn’t about to do something stupid. He stares Jason down.

“Well well if it isn’t lover boy” Jason smirks “and you really tried telling me he wasn’t in on it.”

“I’m not- but that doesn’t matter now. This is between you and me.”

“According to blondie it isn’t, princess.” Aaron bites his lip, tries to stay calm.

“Aaron leave it, it’s okay, I’ll handle it.” Robert says softly and Aaron instinctively put his arms out as if to shield Robert, telling himself it’s mostly to make sure Robert doesn’t get nearer to Jason.

“No you won’t Robert.” Aaron tries to keep his anger at bay while also trying to ignore Jason’s smirking. “Go home I’ll finish up in here.”

“But-“

“Listen to your boyfriend blondie.”

“We had a deal-” Aaron resists rolling his eyes.

“Now’s not the time” he hisses and Jason laughs “like I said, you want it back?”

Aaron still has his arms out slightly but realises it isn’t going to be enough, before he knows it he can feel Robert trying to push past him but Jason’s quick to react, reaches past Aaron as he grabs Robert and pulls him away to push him against the wall.

“Let him go right now.” Aaron says darkly- watches Robert’s face. It’s horrible to see the older man looking so anxious, scared, but Aaron also knows that Robert is frightened not just for himself but also for Aaron.

“Now listen up Aaron- I won’t hurt your boyfriend right here, oh sorry ex-boyfriend” Jason suddenly starts, he’s watching Aaron, a hand on Robert’s chest keeping him in place. “If you agree to have a little pre-fight right here right now, in front of blondie here if he’d like to watch. Oh and we’re fighting again tomorrow, if you come out of this one alive that is.”

“Fine whatever, let him go alright.”

“No- Aaron you can’t-“ Aaron sighs, hates the fact Robert’s never able to keep himself safe, always wants to put Aaron first or something.

“Don’t be ridiculous Rob- I do this and we can just go home yeah.” Aaron says, tries to sounds reasonable but knows that there is no way Robert is going to let him do this.

“I am sorry lovebirds- but I think this was a reasonable offer. I am not used to people taking this long to accept my offers.”

Before Aaron can react Jason punches Robert’s in the face while pulling him off the wall and pushing him to the ground- Aaron lunges for Jason, tries to pull him away but not before Jason manages to kick Robert in the ribs. There’s hardly any reaction from the older man and it scares Aaron. Jason turns around watching Aaron with a challenging expression.

“You fucking- I swear to god he better be okay or I’ll kill you.” Aaron says, not recognizing his own voice. He wants to go to Robert but he needs to get Jason out of here first in whatever way, he needs Robert safe and he can’t be with Jason here.

“Get away from him.” Aaron wants to go for Jason but can’t risk him kicking Robert some more, Jason still standing next to Robert and Aaron wills the tears to go away. He isn’t helpless he knows that but it doesn’t stop himself from feeling exactly that. He can fight but he feels like he’s failed Robert- Robert who tried to keep Aaron safe was now lying on the floor hurt and Aaron just wanted to get to him.

Jason comes towards him and Aaron sees Robert starting to twitch, the protectiveness he feels adds to his anger, adds to all this aggression and his fist comes flying towards Jason- it shouldn’t be enough, at least Aaron doesn’t expect it to be but he just keeps punching and punching and punching.

  
Aaron didn’t want to be that person anymore, he just didn't. He takes a shaky breath- dares to stand up. He feels blood trickling down his face but he can’t be worse off than Jason. His hands are shaking. He doesn’t even know how he managed it- it's almost like a blur. Jason’s on the floor and Aaron is still standing.

Suddenly reality properly kicks in again and he rushes over to Robert.

“Rob- Robert, please.” He says shaking the older man ever so slightly, one hand gently placed on his face.

He hears the older man groan and breathes a sigh of relief. Praying that Jason is going to be out for a long long time he gently cradles Robert’s head. There’s also blood trickling down his face but his eyes are starting to flicker open.

“Hey, you’re alright. It will be fine.” He whispers, can’t be anything but gentle, the fear slowly leaving him. “Can you sit up you think?” Robert nods, winces as Aaron tries to help him up. He feels the older man’s head rest against his shoulder and hears him hiss out in pain.

“Robert?” he panics.

“S’okay” Robert slurs, “it’s my ribs- but I’m fine.” Aaron wants to call him a liar but sees how it’s starting to dawn on his ex-husband where they are, what must have happened. He watches him look at Jason wide eyed.

“Is he-?”

“He’s not dead.”

“Right.” Aaron doesn’t know what to say, has his arm still on Robert’s back, supporting him. He wants to get them something to wipe off the blood but doesn’t want to leave the older man here.

“God are you alright?” Robert suddenly interrupts him and Aaron struggles with the way Robert’s looking at him, gazing at his face. “You’re hurt but not too bad right? Not as bad as-“ Robert concludes not finishing his sentence. Aaron can only nod.

“We need to get out of here Aaron.”

“I know but can you stand?”

“I am gonna have to aren’t I.”

Robert manages to stand, his face twisted in pain and Aaron wants it to stop. He’s supporting most of Robert’s weight and the older man smiles at him, albeit a sad one “sorry about this” he whispers and it almost knocks Aaron back. At this point he doesn’t even know what the older man is referring to but it’s wrong all the same. He’s is the sorry one.

“Don’t be daft- let’s get out of here.” Is all he says.

They’re in Aaron’s car. Aaron’s hands are still shaking and he knows Robert’s watching him.

“Do you need a doctor?”

“No” comes the expected answer and Aaron rolls his eyes “what about your ribs?”

“I don’t think they are broken and I don’t fancy any questions about what happened, do you?”

“You’re a good liar” it’s a snidey remark that Aaron didn’t even really want to make. Their banter isn’t the same, can’t be the same now they are broken up and all of this feels weird. It feels like it has been ages since they were together like this, ages since Aaron wasn’t deliberately trying to come across hostile.

Robert ignores the comment, instead asks “what are we going to do?”

“What do you mean?”

“Oh I don’t know, maybe I mean what are we going to do about the fact that that thug is lying in there bleeding out. Anyone can find him any minute if you don’t start driving- and what about security camera’s.” Aaron’s eyes widen at Robert’s unexpected outburst, even though it’s proof that Robert can’t be feeling too rotten.

But yeah the security cameras are a problem, among other things.

“I’ll sort it” he says thinks of asking Cain or Adam for help before making a decision. “Wait here- don’t you dare get out, I mean it.” Robert looks at him shocked, “what-“

“Just wait here.”

It can’t have been more than five minutes Aaron thinks, he runs back to the car where Robert, thank god, is still waiting for him.

“It’s sorted.”

“Why do I not like the sound of that.”

“I smashed all the cameras.”

“With what- and are you sure you got all of them?”

“An umbrella” Aaron smirks and watches Robert supress a smile “it’s not that big a place, I know I got all of the important ones”

“Right” Robert says shaking his head slightly “I just can’t believe this has happened, why do these things always end up happening with us.”

Aaron lets out a laugh, can’t help himself “I honestly don’t even know what you mean with these things but I agree” he adds more seriously “it’s a mess, we’re a mess.”

Robert’s smile falters and he nods. Aaron sighs, “let’s go yeah, Jason will be fine well at least I think so, and we never show our faces here ever again alright?”

There’s no reaction and Aaron looks at his ex-husband, his heart twisting painfully. Robert has tears running down his face, blood still matting his hair.

“Hey, hey it’s alright” he stammers “Rob are you in pain- is it your ribs?” Aaron asks trying to get a reaction out of Robert, feels the panic rising once again.

“No! it’s me!”

“What-?”

“I shouldn’t have- I never meant for this to happen. All I wanted was for you to be safe. I know I shouldn’t have gotten myself involved but- and now you’re hurt and what if you’re going to be in trouble now. Jason’s going to come after you, you do realise that don’t you? I am so sorry. I hate myself-“

“Robert please stop that.” Aaron interrupts him, needs to stop Robert from talking about himself like that. He wants to reach out for his hands but can’t decide whether that’s a good idea. “Take a deep breath yeah, for me.” He tries to hold his own tears back, needs to keep his focus on Robert for now. He watches the older man calm down slightly.

“Now look at me.”

Robert meets his gaze and Aaron smiles. “I don’t blame you, I don’t. Yeah, you shouldn’t have tried to pay him off but I get it I do- look at what happened. I wanted him to get away from you I- this wasn’t your fault alright Robert? We’re both relatively okay and we’re going to forget about this. Yes, Jason is going to come after me but by the time he tries that I will have already reported him to the police. I am going to drop you off at Vic’s now, and I will ask Cain to get your car tomorrow yeah?” Aaron spoke calmly, knew that that was what Robert needed right now.

Robert nods timidly before saying “I can’t.”

“What?”

“I can’t go to Vic’s, um- could you possibly drop me off at Diane’s. Vic can’t know yet.”

“What? And Diane won’t be asking any questions?”

“She will but she'll buy my lies.”

Fair enough Aaron thinks but he’s already made his decision “you can stay at mine if you like? Liv’s in Dublin anyway so-“

“No Aaron that’s-“

“I won’t be asking any questions now will I?”

“Okay but only if you’re sure.”

“Wouldn’t have asked if I wasn’t” the truth is that Aaron isn't sure, knows that this isn't going to help the both of them down the line, but then again what has just happened isn't normal either, isn't something they were just going to forget about.

He drove them home in silence, every now and then checking if Robert was sleeping, he didn’t sleep just stared out of the window the whole way instead.

They’re nearly there now. It’s weird Aaron thinks, it’s like old times. The two of them getting home after a night out somewhere, as a couple. He sighs.

Aaron knows exactly what’s going to happen next and he wants it to happen. He knows he’s going to make the both of them a cup of tea. He knows he’s going to reassure Robert some more, while tending to his wounds. He also knows he’ll let Robert sleep on the couch, but not before they have talked about them, their relationship, how they don’t work well without each other.

He knows this because he can’t shake off that feeling of fear and protectiveness he felt when he saw Robert with Jason, when he saw Robert hurt on the floor. He wants to be the one that is always there to protect the older man, and he knows that Robert feels the same way about him.

_They are going to be alright and it feels good._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading !!


End file.
